So in Love with Who?
by LightKunoichi
Summary: Sasuke comes back to a 20 yr old Sakura and he tells are something but does she have feeling for a certain Inzuka DogBoy -im currently have major writers block for this story so it is also on hold until i think of anything T-T-
1. Hes Back

HiHi x3

HiHi x3

Ok this story I wrote when I was ill I filled up most of my note book I only have 7 pages left O.O I don't normally write that much when I don't have to Lol x3 ok right so on with the story

xXx

-So in love with who-

X..Chapter 1..X

"uh Ugly" Sai waved his hand in front of the now 20 years old Sakura's face but she was to deep in thought to notice 'Why Why is he back why am I feeling so horrible he never loved me he never will so why the fuck can I get him out of my…he destroyed everything even Kakashi-sensei and Sai is right I am ugly' She sighed Sakura turned and started to walk away "you know what Sasuke-_Kun_" she said turning back around and walking up to him "What pinky" said Sasuke sarcastically and she looked him in his eyes

"you are a fucking bastard and I HATE YOU" she focused the chakra In her fist and punched Sasuke breaking his Jaw instantly. Naruto,Sasuke,Sai and Tsuande's eyes went wide nobody could believe that Sakura punched Sasuke of all people

"S-S-Sakura" Sasuke stuttered,

She Smirked and walked away leaving everyone speechless

Later that day as Sakura was Taking a walk through Kohona Ino Came running up to her

"FOREHEAD HOW DARE YOU PUNCH SASUKE" sakura sighed and kept walking "oi are you listening to me why did you p-"

"Shut it Ino im listening to you and guess what I don't care he is a bastard who hurt me I would rather see him dead then him be her!" Said Sakura before she Ran off leaving yet anther person speechless, as Sakura was running she bumped into Sasuke "asshole" she mumbled as she stood up and turning to leave but Sasuke grabbed her wrist "let go off me Teme" he shoke his head and she turned to face him,when she did with his free hand Sasuke Gently caressed her cheek

"I am sorry" her eyes went wide in shoch as he kissed her gently on the lips and he let go of her wrist putting that hand onto her other cheek "I Lo-

xXx

oh I know what your thinking your thinking no she didn't but I totally just did xD cliffy 0


	2. Enter DogBoy

Right so here is chappy 2 um well I hope you enjoy it and please review

Right so here is chappy 2 um well I hope you enjoy it and please review

xXx

-So In Love With Who?-

X...Chapter 2...X

"I Love you Sakura" she was shocked,she looked down "Shut Up you Asshole" she pushed Sasuke away and the tears began to form in her eyes "y-you your just lying again the only thing that comes out of your mouth that's actually _**TRUE**_ is that you want power and you want to kill Itachi oh –sarcastic laugh- which you already did oh wait you didn't now Did You oh about that you don't give a shit about who gets in the way or who y-you HURT!" Sakura shouted,

"Sakura again I-I'm Truly sorry" he looked away from Sakura "But I am Telling you The TRUTH"

"oh Just Shut the Fuck Up Sasuke" the tears now fell from her Jade Eyes, Sakura turned away from him and Said " I Loved You all them years ago but now I hate you so much" Sasuke walked up behind Sakura wrapping his arms around her waist "Sakura…I'm sorry and I wont stop saying it until you forgive me"

"J-Just get off of me S-S-Sasuke please..." and when he did Sakura Ran away as fast as she could until she reached the Bench where Sasuke had left her all those years ago,she sat down placing her head in her hands letting the tears flow freely she stayed there for way over an hour until she felt a Hand on her shoulder she looked up, wiping her eyes and said "What Do You want dog boy"

"I want to know if you are ok Blossom" Kiba said as Sakura looked away

"I'm just fine just leave me alone already"

"that's not going to happen Blossom and yeah I saw you and Sasuke earlier so anyhow your not _Fine_ at all so tell me the truth" She sighed she did want to tell Kiba why she was upset and angry but she honestly didn't know, these days her and Kiba have become really close Sakura tells him everything anyways they stayed in silence for awhile until Kiba broke the silence "So do you want to go get some Ramen or something and not tell me whats wrong" Sakura giggled and nodded,they both stared walking "So Blossom um I uh was um well" Stuttered Kiba Causing Sakura to Laugh "what dogboy?"

"uh well-sigh-Nothing"

"okie dokie"

xXx

okay that's the end of this chappy T-T I was being lazy and couldn't be bothered to write any more Lol x3 so yeah anyways please Review x


	3. Dogboy and Blossom

Hey Peoples 3 I am now on my summer Hols YAY –does a high school musical dance- 0

Hey Peoples 3 I am now on my summer Hols YAY –does a high school musical dance- 0.o there going 2 be a third one ya know T-T save me now x lols well anyways here we go Chappy 3

xXx

-So In Love With Who?-

X..Chapter 3..X

After Kiba and Sakura had there Ramen they walked around Kohona just talking,when suddenly everyones favourite knuckle head Ninja came running up to them,

"HI HI KIBA KIBA SAKURA SAKURA GUESS GUESS WHAT WHAT" he shouted

"you just made are ear drums burst" Kiba Said sarcastically,Sakura Giggled and asked Him what was going on and he said

"Tsuande-sama is having a Dance and yeah it tomorrow and I have to tell EVERYONE so I got to go byebye enjoy your date" Sakuras eyebrow twitched

" WE ARENT ON A DATE!!" screamed Sakura throwing a radom stone she picked at Naruto, who was now running to ask his Hina-Chan,Kiba Chuckled as they continued on there walk,

"so Blossom who do you want to go to the dance with then?" asked Kiba

"well Kiba I **REALLY** want to go with Sasuke-_**Kun" **_Sakura said Sarcastically (tounge twister xD) acting like a fan girl

They both laughed and Kiba asked

"but yeah seriously who do you want to go with" Sakura shrugged looking up at the stars (yes the stars they have been walking for like 6 hours 0.o)

"I got no clue what about you dogboy?" He looked over to Sakura smiling

"well I was going to ask a certain pink haired kunoichi" they both blushed but hid it from each other

"well I think that pink haired kunoichi would love to go to the dance with you dogboy" she giggled and looked at Kiba with a smile on her face,Kiba quickly checked his watch and his eyes went wide "uh sorry blossom I got to go I should have been home and walked Akamaru by now" Sakura Nodded

"okies ByeBye"

"I'll come round your house at 7(pm) k" Sakura nodded again, Kiba kissed her Cheek and ran off ,leaving a very red Sakura on her own.

**-Outside Sakura's House-**

She Sighed as she put the key in the lock,

"What do you want Uchiha…" said Sakura as she turned around

"I came to see you" Sasuke said as she walked up to her

"Go away"

"No.." he placed his hand on her cheek but soon very soon after Sakura slapped his hand away, she opened her door and walked inside,

"Sasuke you should j-just fuck off again.."

She slammed her door and bit her lip trying to keep her tears at bay when Sasuke said "I'm sorry."

**-The Next Day at Seven in the evening-**

**Sakura's House**

Kiba Knocked on Sakura's Door and when she answered his jaw dropped, Sakura was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress with pink cherry blossom coming up from the bottom,her long hair in a beautiful bun and two bangs at the side and of corse black high heals,

"wow Blossom you look well wow" she smiled and blushed

"Arigato Dogboy" she heard a familiar bark and giggled "oh heya Akamaru" she walked over to the big dog hugging him tightly "oi Akamaru is my dog now" she giggled again

"oh I don't think so Blossom" she continued giggling

"yeah I know I was only joking anyways well come on were going to be the last ones there" she grabbed his hand and started running with Akamaru behind them…

**xXx**

that's the end of the chappy sorry for any mistakes I didn't sleep at all last night x3 Lol well anyways hope you enjoyed this chappy the next one will be the Dance and OMG MGS4 ROCKS x im weird and I must say something Kiba is…MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE Lols

X..please review..X


	4. A Night Not 2 Remember

Heya Peoples x3 hehe heres the next chappy oh and BTW im Kinda Skipping the actual Dance Sorry but I just honestly couldn't think of what to write T-T ok well anyways on with the story!

**X-So in Love With who?-X**

**X…Chapter 4…X**

"So Kiba-Kun were shall we go now" said a rather drunk Sakura she had her arms around his Neck and Kiba had his arms tightly around her waist "well what about my house" he smirked, then winked at her Sakura blushed and then her self smirked he kissed her on the lips, yet anther one of there drunk kisses that they had shared threw out the night

"um S-Sakura-Ch-Chan K-K-Kiba are y-y-you t-t-wo o-ok" Stuttered Hinata, the pair looked at her

and said

"We are Fine Hina-Hina-Hinata actually were great and leaving here right now" she let go of Kiba and grabbed his hand, she started walking away when "oh and Hinata?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes"

"Tell Uchiha over there that HIS HAIR LOOKS LIKE A CHICKEN BUTT AND HE IS A BASTARD" she shouted, Sasuke looked over to her and Kiba angrily as the left laughing there heads off walking hand in hand.

_**X…Outside Kiba's House…X**_

After a while he finally got the door open and ran with Sakura to his BedRoom "Come on Blossom" she giggled as he picked her up bridle style and placed her on his bed, he climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately and of Corse she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck…..

_**X…The Next Morning…X**_

"hmmm Sakura what time is it?" Kiba said as he turned over in his bed, suddenly Sakura shot up her face as red as a tomato which made Kiba chuckle..

"this isn't funny dogbog I cant believe you would do that!" Kiba closed his eyes again a smirk appeared on his face,

"I Didn't" he said

"o and how do you know that" she placed a hand on her head and mumbled "hangover" Kiba Chuckled again and Said,

"So Blossom if we did do _**it**_ why are we both fully clothed" Sakura quickly pulled the sheets off of them to see the Kiba was actually Telling the Truth "oh and by the way I wasn't as drunk as you last night so I can actually remember what happened all we really did was kiss a lot and I mean a hell of a lot" Sakura face turned redder if possible..

"I uh um I B-Better be going now Byebye" She quickly grabbed her shoes and put them on

"um Blossom" she looked behind her and saw well Kiba walking up to her,

"Sorry" he quickly kissed her on the lips and went out of his bed room and saw Akamaru in sitting in the Kitchen, He Barked at Kiba he just sighed and sat down in his living room soon Sakura came in and stood infront of him

"sorry for well um over reacting a bit Dogboy I was well Kinda scared actually but um I do have to get going now I got to do a shift at the hospital so I'll see you later ok" she leant down and kissed his cheek he simply nodded as she left his home and man that smile didn't leave his face for hours…

_**Sorry for the rubbish chappy **_

_**But I hope you enjoyed it anyways**_

_**If you review I shall make Sasuke uh confess his love for naruto in the next chappy**_

_**Sasu-gay- WTH I DON'T LOVE HIM AND I LOVE YOU**_

_**Me-00 uh I got to go now please Review **__**runs away screaming**_

_**Sasu-gay-YAY **__**laughs evilly its my story now xD**_

_**Me-comes back and hits Sasu-gay T-T GayBoy**_


	5. KAKASHI!

Omg YES I have updated Lols well here be the Next Chapter.

**Me-thank you for the few review(s)!**

**Sasuke-no thanks**

**Me-Hehe oh yay I forgot Sasuke SAY IT!**

**Sasuke-NO**

**Me-YES**

**Sasuke-No**

**Me-Say it or I will kill Itachi and NAruto!**

**Sasuke**_**-'Screams like a girl'**_** NOOOO**

**Me-Say it**

**Sasuke-Fine **_**'Sighs'**_

**Me-YAY**

**Sasuke- I L-Love Naruto**

**Naruto- OMG SASUKE-HIME ****(princess)**** I LOVE YOU 2**

**Me-Yaoi x3**

**Naruto**_**-'Trys to smex Sasuke'**_

**Me-Hell Chyeah anyways on with the Story!**

**Sasuke-H-Help me!!!!!**

_**So In Love With Who?**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Sakura's day was relatively quiet until about 10 minutes before her shift ended, (7:50pm) there was a lot of shouting coming from Reception area, She quickly dashed there to see what was going on and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw, Kakashi was lying on the ground a deep fresh wound on his Chest, blood pouring from it he was dressed in his normal clothing with a weeping Anko over his side, she kept saying something along the lines of 'please Kakashi please! Please don't leave me!' Anko Looked up At the pink haired girl and begged her to help Kakashi and she did well she tried, She ran over to The pair basically pushing Anko off of him then placing her hands on the wound pouring her chakra into him, both women begged him to live, believe it or not Kakashi and Anko where together actually they where to be wed, most people that didn't truly know them only said they were together because both had an addiction to sex, and some rumours were that Kakashi only liked Anko because she would play out scene's from his perverted little books but anyways for the people that did know them said they said that Kakashi and Anko knew that the pair are completely in love and believe me if anything this scene right now proved it, That 10 minutes before Sakura's shift had ended had gone and Kiba arrived well rather shocked himself at what he saw, soon more and more people gathered watching what was going on blocking most of Kiba's view almost an hour had gone by other nurse's had tried to help but Sakura wouldn't let them she kept saying it was her responsibility, "Please" she whispered her voice filled with so much emotion for a single word which she repeated again and again, Kiba pushed through the crowed and bent down by Sakura's side but soon was pushed away by a certain blond Hokage "Sakura" Tsunade sad sadly placing her own hands on his forehead she gasped and turned to look at Sakura who's Face which held a determined look still, she forced more chakra in to Kakashi.

"Sakura stop it NOW!" Tsuande shouted, Sakura shook her head yet again poring chakra which she simply didn't have in to him. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the front doors and there stood Sasuke dressed in a black cloak and with a…a sword in his hand, Sakura noticed it and anther thing she noticed was the blood that covered the sword it was the same blood she was covered in now, she quickly stood up and ran at him but didn't get to fair as she collapsed only to be caught in the strong arms of Kiba,he noticed what she did and growled at Sasuke, he could smell the blood and it sure was Kakashi's, Kiba picked Sakura up birdle style and looked angrly but sadly at Kakashi who had a weeping (and screaming) Anko holding him tightly, he then glanced at Tsuande who nodded,

It was official Hatake Kakashi is dead....

Kiba looked at Sakura her blood stained closed her slightly pale face, he hated seeing her like this, it sent shivers down his spine 'your driving me crazy you know that' he thought to him self smiling inwardly, he was knocked out of his thoughts when Tsunade called his name , he nodded and looked at Tsuande,

"Take her home Kiba there is nothing more either of you can do and when you next see your mother tell her I must speak with her" Kiba nodded yet again and walked out shooting an angry glare at Sasuke.

**-At Sakura House-**

He placed Sakura on her large bed, wrapping the light green blanket over her, he kissed her forehead gently before walking to the door and as he shut it he whispered "I-I think I'm in love with you blossom…"

**-End of Chapter-**

_**Well that was this Chapter if you are a Kaka-Holic /3 sorry that I killed Kakashi but if I didn't this story well lets say wouldn't continue 'cause I would be to lazy to think of a whole new idea XD well again hope you liked it sorry its short and sorry I haven't updated for a long time!**_


	6. Kiba

**L.K-Hi peoples here is anther chapter =] **

**Sasuke-yeah I would run now**

**Naruto-aawww your so funny Sasuke-kun =3**

**Sakura-WTF!!!!!!!**

**L.K-There Smexy smex lovers now XD**

**Sasuke-ARE N-**

**Naruto-AREEEE SOOOO**

**Sakura-**_**fakes own death**_

**L.K-NOOO Saku-chan **

**Sakura- T-T**

**L.K-you were such a lovely girl **

**Naruto-With such small breasts!**

**L.K_Sakura-HEY!**

**L.K-OH MEH GEE YOU**_** ALIVE**_

**Sauke-**_**sighs**_** well on with the story**

**Itachi-and LightK does not own Naruto if she did I would be in love with her best friend and her Shikamru,Gaara and Kiba would be-**

**L.K-**_**stops killing Naruto and blushes smaking Itachi on the back of his head**_** DON'T SAY IT!**

**Well anyways on with the stowi ^_^**

_**So In Love With Who?**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and let out a small sigh, and cuddled up to the strange warmth she felt, Sakura looked up and screamed sitting up after seeing Kiba in her bed.

"KIBA!" he lazily opened one eye and smiled "What are you doing in my BED?!" she shouted jumping out bringing the covers with her, Kiba just laughed and sat up leaning his head against the wall

"I was about to leave, After bringing you back and I heard you scream…" she looked at Kiba confused "you were having a nightmare… and kept screaming over and over so I came back in her and uh comforted you until you were sleeping peacefully I guess I ended up falling asleep though heh" Sakura mouthed an 'oh…' before sitting back on the bed, Sakura looked away Mumbling a sorry "Do you 'member what happened last night?" she thought for a moment before nodding, placing her head in her hands as she sat on the edge of her bed.

He leaned over to her as he heard her crying, unsure if he should hug her or not but he did, She quickly hugged him back her head buried in his chest, he stroked her back softly and kissed her head as he took in her scent,

"Kakashi wouldn't want you to cry over him Blossom…" Kiba said rather sadly as he felt his shirt become wet from her tears

"I-I-I k-know who k-k-k-ki-killed him.." she whispered

"I know Blossom, I do too…" he growled and spoke again "Sasuke." Sakura began to cry harder and harder, Kiba tried to let her go but she wouldn't let him…

"please don't leave please" she whispered

"Sakura I wasn't planning on doing that I was going to say you…get ready and we will go to Tsunade-Sama Later, We will tell her about _**Him**_and then…and then he can leave!" He pulled her as close as possible, it was a good thing Sakura wasn't looking at his face other whys she would of seen a Large blush covering his face.

_**A While Later**_

Sakura Sat on rather small sofa with Akamaru at her feet, she sighed as she flipped through the music channels (Yes Ninja's do Have TV's!) but couldn't find any song she liked, if you wondering were Kiba is he's in the kitchen making them some chicken flavoured noodles and he had just finished, bringing a bowl through for Sakura he handed it to her and sat down next to her.

"Thanks…" she whispered "why aren't you eating?" she asked as she started eating looking over to the dog boy,

"I'm Just not hungry…but I guess you are" he started laughing as he saw Sakura had eaten most of it already, she blushed slightly and kept eating, she stopped for a moment and looked over at Kiba,

"umm…" Kiba looked at her, seeing sadness in her emerald eyes he quickly asked her,

"Blossom What's Wrong?" she started to chew her bottom lip as she put the bowl of ramen down on her oak coffee table,

"I…I…" she looked over at him for a fraction of a second again before Turing away,

"Sakura" she sighed and looked at him

"Kiba I T-T-Think I…

_**SMASH**_

* * *

_**Yes I Know It Is Short**_

_**But I Have Writers Block**_

_**And So I am Going to Shut it Now **_

_**XD**_


End file.
